Roma no
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: ...de Roma. Debido a que Romano está relacionado con la mafia italiana, él y su hermano se ven obligados a trasladarse a España con el Abuelo Roma. Allí, surge el amor. AU. Spain x S. Italia. M por el último capítulo.
1. ¡Besos!

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Eso es todo, amigos (?). Ahora ya podéis empezar. ¡Disfrutaaad!

* * *

Romano se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su frente quedó apoyada contra la fría ventanilla del coche, mirando el paisaje. Todo lo que hacían era desplazarse.

De un lado a otro de Italia; desde el sur hasta el norte.

Su hermano, el imbécil estúpido, estaba saltando alegremente en el asiento de atrás, canturreando frases entusiastas a su Abuelo.

Fue culpa de Romano el que tuvieran que irse una vez más...

En su antiguo barrio, Romano se había juntado con mala gente.

Sabiéndolo, se había involucrado con la mafia italiana.

No, ¡no era demasiado joven para involucrarse con esas mierdas!

Tenía dieciséis cuando se unió; ¡ahora tenía dieciocho! Era un hombre.

Al final resultó que Romano era bueno en lo que hacía.

Se había ofrecido una recompensa por la cabeza del joven italiano, a lo largo de toda Italia.

Razón por la cual se fueron. A España.

* * *

"¡Me pregunto si en España habrá pasta~! ¡Ve~!" dijo Feliciano soñadoramente, dando vueltas alrededor de la puerta delantera de su casa nueva.

El Abuelo Roma prácticamente fue dando saltos detrás del alegre italiano; Romano se quedó atrás. Tenia las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus estrechos jeans, y sus hombros encorvados.

Respiró hondo y miró fijamente el edificio en el que iban a vivir temporalmente, hasta que las cosas en Italia se calmaran.

Había un camino hacia la entrada, el cual conducía hacia una enorme puerta.

Columnas alineadas en una pequeña acera hasta la puerta, sosteniendo un techo con un aspecto elegante que reflejaba sombras en la acera.

La casa era grande y tenía bastante _nivel_.

Parecía que habían ventanas en cada sencilla pared, pintadas de un color crema cálido.

Romano cargó su mochila en su hombro, haciendo golpear el extremo de un arma de fuego con su espalda.

Al menos había podido colar una de sus pistolas.

Reprimió un suspiró y entró a ese infierno.

Estaban en la casa de verano de su abuelo (Romano nunca supo porque el edificio estaba en España...), así que estaba amueblada y decorada.

Cuando los dos hermanos eran más pequeños, visitaron al Abuelo Roma un par de veces.

Romano fue directamente a su antigua habitación, ignorando los halagos del Abuelo Roma, mientras que Feliciano cocinaba montañas y montañas de pasta.

Cerró la puerta y arrojó su mochila a su cama, que era de matrimonio.

Menos mal que se acordó de dejar en una caja fuerte su _COLT S.A.A 45_.

Eso podría haber acabado mal...

Romano abrió su mochila de un tirón, sacando un pañuelo negro.

¡Estaba jodidamente frío!

Envolvió el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, contrastando con su camiseta blanca con el cuello en forma de V.

Unos golpes repentinos en la puerta hicieron saltar a Romano, estando a punto de coger su pistola.

Sin embargo su intuición le dijo que no estaba en peligro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Feliciano, irradiando felicidad a su alrededor.

Por esa razón, Feliciano era jodidamente molesto...

"_Fratello! Fratello! _¡El Abuelo Roma quiere compartir paaasta con los vecinos~!" de mientras que gritaba fue dando vueltas en círculos como una bailarina.

Dios, Feliciano era un idiota.

"Bien." Romano gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Ve~!" Feliciano se puso a saltar de alegría, tomando la mano de su hermano y haciéndolo correr por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

El resultado de eso fue la visión de un Romano arrastrado hasta la cocina, arrastrando también sus pies sobre las baldosas.

"¡Romano!" la voz del Abuelo Roma resonó. "Toma toda esta pasta," sacó un enorme recipiente lleno hasta el borde de pasta. "¡Para nuestro vecino!" una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del anciano. Varios destellos brillaron por todo su rostro.

_Síp_. Romano se iba a ahogar entre toda esa felicidad. Joder.

Refunfuñando un poco más, Romano le arrebató el recipiente y se apresuró a regresar a su habitación.

Vació rápidamente su mochila, metiendo el recipiente ahí, y puso su _.45_ en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones.

Luego corrió hacia la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano de los dos italianos locamente felices en la cocina.

"Dásela a los vecinos, ¿vale?" Los luminosos ojos de Romano miraron a los alrededores... ¿Qué vecino?

Se empezó a enfadar mirando cada una de las casas, esperando que les prendieran fuego, así comenzó su viaje.

De ninguna manera iba a volver a casa en tan poco tiempo. Tomó un bonito y largo paseo.

Cada calle por la que pasaba parecía estar llena de casas aristocráticas.

Romano intentó cumplir su misión de encontrar a sus vecinos, quienes eran de barrio.

Se sentiría más como en casa... y haría que este _país de las maravillas_ de los ricos pareciera real.

Le llevó unos treinta minutos encontrar el centro de la ciudad.

Allí, un lado de la calle estaba llena de apartamentos, y el otro lado de la calle estaba llena de tiendas y restaurantes.

Romano caminaba por el lado de los apartamentos, hasta que vio algo:

Una sección de apartamentos que eran de color rojo. Rojo tomate.

Romano se dirigió allí y subió por las escaleras.

Se sintió un poco raro llevando eso a cuestas, pero quería deshacerse de esa pasta.

Se le estaba haciendo pesada...

El interior del conjunto de apartamentos era de un color canela.

Todas las puertas y las paredes eran del mismo color, casi le hicieron arrepentirse de haber venido.

No sabía lo que estaba buscando mientras caminaba por el pasillo lleno de puertas.

Color canela... canela... canela... canela... rojo... Espera un momento...

Romano se giró y contempló con admiración la puerta roja.

Destacaba como un tomate rojo en un campo de tomates verdes sin madurar.

¡Este era el lugar dónde iba a dejar la pasta!

Sacó el recipiente de la mochila y lo dejó delante de la puerta. Después llamó a la puerta y luego corrió por el pasillo.

Romano se deslizó detrás de la esquina del final del pasillo y se asomó para ver su reacción.

La puerta de color rojo se abrió y un hombre se detuvo en la puerta.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Hola?" El chico asomó su cabeza morena, dando un paso hacia adelante, y luego... tropezó con el recipiente.

"¡Ahh!" Él, con una extraña gracia, cayó de bruces al suelo.

De alguna forma el hombre había logrado encorvar su cuerpo, de forma que consiguió no aplastar el recipiente de la pasta.

Romano esbozó una leve sonrisa. Que chico tan torpe...

"¿Pasta?" El chico español se había sentado junto al recipiente, recuperando la compostura rápidamente; para luego actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

De pronto miró alrededor del pasillo, con unos ojos verdes intensos y penetrantes que casi atrapan a Romano, escondido detrás de la esquina.

"¿Amigo?" El español parecía confuso, pero Romano no se quedó ahí más tiempo.

Salió corriendo por las escaleras de metal y salió del edificio.

Jadeaba mientras corría por la calle. Esos ojos... Eran tan... _brillantes_.

Romano se abofeteó a sí mismo mentalmente, y se dirigió a volver a casa.

¡Estúpido! ¡Nunca iba a volver a ver a ese bastardo del tomate!

* * *

La vez siguiente su hermano también cocino demasiada pasta (el jueves siguiente), Romano llevó la pasta al apartamento del bastardo.

Y el jueves siguiente también... y el jueves después de eso también...

Pasó un mes y entonces, un jueves que Romano fue a llevarle la pasta, vio al bastardo del tomate sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, tocando su guitarra española:

"_¡Rico tomate, rico tomate!_

_Muy rico, ¡uh! ¡Tomate!_

_Sube el rojo, baja el amarillo, ¡toma-toma-tomate!~_"

Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Romano, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

No podía creer que el bastardo del tomate estuviera cantando algo sobre los tomates.

¡Eso sólo lo podía hacer Romano! ¡Ese imbécil no! ¡Por dios!

Aunque tenía una voz muy bonita... ¡Basta! ¡Argh!

Golpeó la puerta con furia, dejando la pasta donde normalmente estaba.

Como de costumbre, salió corriendo por las escaleras. Pero en vez de correr por la calle sintió curiosidad por ver si aquel chico seguía sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

"_Hey, atiende, porque_

_has salido a la calle tú tan fresco._"

Algo golpeó la cabeza de Romano cuando salía del apartamento.

Se recuperó del golpe y vio un destello de color rojo pasando delante de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a atrapar lo que fuera.

Logró atrapar uno antes de que cayera al suelo.

Era un tomate.

Giró su cabeza hacia el español, pero todos sus pensamientos llenos de odio y malicia se desvanecieron cuando vio sus verdes y intensos ojos.

Incluso estando en un segundo piso, parecía que sus ojos podían perforar de lleno el corazón de Romano.

¿Pero qué coño?

"¡Bastardo del tomate!" gritó Romano, antes de morder el tomate. ¡Sabía delicioso!

Se escucho una carcajada proveniente del español, antes de que volviera a cantar:

"_¡Y eso es lo que quiero, besos!_"

* * *

¿Qué, qué tal?

A mi me gustó bastante cuando lo leí así que os animo a seguirlo ^^.

De mientras os pongo aquí las 2 URL's de las canciones:

**1)** _La canción del tomate: _http:/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=A2_V7zWdAgw& feature=related

**2)**_ Besos: _http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=woDCBotzYWE& feature=fvw

Ea, para que os entretengais escuchándolas. ¡Grazie por molestaros en leer!

PD. No me molestaría algún review... de verdad (?).


	2. Limpieza de primavera

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Aw, aquí tenéis el Cap. 2, intentaré traducir los siguientes lo más rápido que pueda... Aunque de mientras voy a traducir otro de la misma autora, "_Moulin Rouge!_", pero me centraré en traducir este, que no es plan de traducir 2 a la vez (saturaré).

Disfrutaaad ^^:

* * *

El jueves siguiente, Romano estaba tarareando su _propia_ versión de la Canción del Tomate.

Aunque no lo admitiría, estaba emocionado por saber que es lo que el español haría esta semana.

¡El tomate de la semana pasada fue uno de los tomates más deliciosos que Romano jamás había probado!

Romano se preguntó si la pasta que traía esta vez era la mejor pasta con tomate que el bastardo hubiera probado...

Espera... ¡No! ¡Eso está muy mal!

Romano no escuchó ninguna alegre voz, ni la melodía de una guitarra española fluyendo por el aire.

Un ceño fruncido se formó en su rostro.

Quizá lo de la semana pasada fue casualidad...

Sintiéndose deprimido y enfadado, Romano subió por las escaleras con mala cara.

Una vez arriba de las escaleras tuvo la corazonada de que algo iba mal.

Inconscientemente, la mano de Romano volvió a posarse en la empuñadura de su pistola mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta roja.

Estaba abierta, revelando un interior totalmente desordenado.

Romano sacó la pistola del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le quitó el seguro.

Con cuidado, se abrió paso dentro del apartamento. Sus ojos de color avellana exploraban la escena que tenía delante.

Papeles, polvo y... había de todo en todos lados.

La única cosa que captó la atención de Romano fue que ninguno de los muebles estaba dañado.

Había cosas amontonadas en sus asientos y su mesa, pero también estaban intactas.

Las paredes del apartamento eran de un color canela, como el resto del edificio. Pero todos los muebles eran de color rojo.

Incluso había una almohada con forma de tomate en el sofá. Romano la quería.

"Limpieza de primaveeeera–– ¡Whoaaa!" una voz salió de detrás de Romano, asustándole.

Se dio la vuelta y automáticamente apuntó con la pistola a la persona que habló.

Inmediatamente, el chico dejó caer todo lo que llevaba y levantó las manos.

Era el bastardo del tomate... sus ojos de color avellana se pusieron en contacto con los verdes del otro, y parecía que Romano estaba siendo atraído hacia ellos.

Su rostro se suavizó por un momento y aflojó el contacto sobre su arma.

Esos ojos eran tan verdes como un tomate sin madurar.

Romano tendría que haber tenido otra comparación para ellos.

Ya había usado antes esa analogía...

¡Espera un momento!

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Romano, volviendo a ponerle el seguro de nuevo, y guardando la pistola en sus pantalones una vez más, considerando la situación segura.

Frunció el ceño ante el español, y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Limpieza de primavera!" dijo alegremente el bastardo del tomate. Oh dios, era exactamente igual que los dos estúpidos familiares italianos de Romano... "¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

Se quedó sorprendido por un segundo.

Oh, mierda. ¡Estaba en casa del bastardo!

"Es... jueves..." dijo el italiano sin mucha convicción.

"¡Oh! ¿Pasta?" preguntó el moreno con curiosidad. Romano hizo un gesto cortante, dando por terminada la conversación.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa pareció iluminar la habitación, como la palmada que el español dio. "¡Entonces vamos a la cocina!"

Después Romano y el idiota se abrieron paso hacia la cocina (que era la única zona limpia de todo el apartamento) y se sentaron en unos taburetes alrededor de la mesa, quedando sentados el uno delante del otro.

El bastardo del tomate, que se presentó como Antonio, estaba comiendo con muchas ganas la pasta, y le miraba como si estuviera en el cielo.

Su pasta estaba prácticamente bañada en salsa de tomate.

Huh... esto va a ser divertido.

Natación en salsa de tomate con Antonio...

¿¡Qué demonios!

¡Este imbécil se ha adueñado de su pensamiento!

Romano tomó una pequeña porción de pasta, pinchándola de vez en cuando.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar mirar a Antonio, un ligero color rosa se apoderaba de las mejillas del italiano.

También hoy, su corazón parecía tener algunos problemas en funcionar, ya que estaba prácticamente golpeando su pecho.

"¿Quién cocina toda esta pasta?" Preguntó el mayor entre bocado y bocado.

"Mi estúpido hermano..." masculló Romano. No había venido con la intención de soltar toda esa información.

Tendría que haber dicho que la hacía él...

¡No es que necesitara impresionar al chico español!

La cara de Antonio denotó que empezó a comer con menos entusiasmo:

"¿Entonces quieres decir que no la haces tú?"

Romano frunció el ceño, siendo testigo del cambio de comportamiento del otro.

Su corazón paró de latir por un segundo.

¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer él tanta pasta?

Claro, le encantaba la pasta, ¡pero Feliciano estaba obsesionado con esas cosas!

"¿Y qué?" preguntó el italiano, con un tono reservado. Antonio era un desconocido... no estaba seguro de si debía confiar en él.

A pesar de que le contó muchas cosas desde que estuvo sentado aquí, en la casa del chico que comía pasta con él.

"¡Oh, nada! ¡Nada!" dijo Antonio, agitando las manos delante de él, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Romano se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No importa de todos modos. "¡Así que te gustan los tomates!" afirmó Antonio, más que preguntando. "¡A mi también me encantan los tomates!"

"Lo he notado." gruñó Romano. Compartían un amor por los tomates tan fuerte como Romano pensaba.

Nunca antes había conocido a alguien así... era como si hubiera un vínculo especial entre ellos que nunca antes había sentido.

La conversación se calmó un poco, haciendo que Romano comenzara a estar ansioso. "Así que... uh, ¿por qué le llamas limpieza de primavera?" Nunca antes había intentado mantener una conversación, pero de pronto se sintió obligado a hacerlo.

"¡Por qué es primavera! ¿No es lo que todo el mundo hace?" Antonio inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

La cara de Romano tomó un color rosa más intenso. Es como lo que pasó el primer día que Romano vino a traerle la pasta.

Nunca se había fijado en que parecía tan... atractivo.

Esos ojos verdes que había intentado evitar con tanta fuerza tenían bloqueado al italiano.

"Uh..." la boca de Romano empezó a abrirse y a cerrarse mientras intentaba pensar algo que decir. Esos ojos eran tan malditamente fascinantes. "¡Necesito ir al baño!" gritó innecesariamente y salió corriendo en la dirección en que pensaba que estaba el cuarto de baño.

Tardó al menos unos diez minutos tan sólo en llegar al baño, a través de todo el desorden.

_Cristo_, ¡este chico tenía que limpiar su apartamento!

Por suerte, el baño era otra habitación que estaba limpia. Gracias a dios.

Romano no sabe que habría hecho si hubiera llegado a estar sucio.

Probablemente habría saltado por la ventana. Ew...

Romano cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, respirando profundamente.

¡Qué bastardo! ¡No sabía cuán encantador y fascinante podía ser! Estúpido, inconsciente.

Romano no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía. Normalmente, sólo se había sentido de esta manera con las mujeres con las que coqueteó.

...No con un _hombre_ que acaba de conocer. Y había dejado pasta en su puerta los dos últimos meses...

Dios, ¿qué pasaba con él? No podía ser... ser... _¡gay! _¡Eso va en contra de su religión!

Esa visión tan extraña de él y Antonio nadando en salsa de tomate pasó por su mente una vez más.

Su rostro se puso tan rojo como una remolacha por culpa de ese pensamiento.

"¡¿Qué demonios?" gritó Romano enfadado, golpeando el borde de la bañera. ...Ouch. Eso duele...

El italiano se acercó al grifo y dejó correr el agua, salpicando un poco en su rostro.

Tal vez el calor en su cara se enfríe. Se secó la cara con unas toallas, abrió la puerta y fue de vuelta al lío.

Un pequeño ruido en la sala le llamó la atención.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la forma de dormir de Antonio. El español estaba dormido en un sofá rojo, sosteniendo la almohada en forma de tomate en su pecho.

¿De verdad ese chico se durmió justo después de comer? Bueno, comió mucho...

Romano volvió a la cocina para recoger sus cosas.

Su mochila, el recipiente sucio... y agarró el mantel. Pensando que podía hacer ese truco de magia en el que la gente tiraba de la tela sin tirar nada de lo que había sobre la mesa, y estiró.

Se cayó todo. Los vasos de cristal se rompieron, ya que chocaron contra las baldosas del suelo, la salsa de la pasta salpicó por todos lados, y un jarrón de vidrio lleno de rosas rojas se rompió en el suelo.

Se quedó mirando el desastre, y luego se encogió de hombros. Después podría echarle la culpa a Antonio.

Arrastró el mantel hacia el español y lo puso sobre su cuerpo dormido.

Se sorprendió, ya que se las había arreglado para no despertarse con todo el ruido de sus cosas siendo destruidas, pero supuso que Antonio era un maldito inconsciente.

El rostro de Romano enrojeció de nuevo cuando terminó de tapar al mayor.

Entonces, él, salió del apartamento, teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Dejó escapar un suspiró que se estaba aguantando, Romano se llevó una mano a la cara.

Oh dios. Era un idiota.

A regañadientes, el italiano volvió a casa antes de que Feliciano y el Abuelo Roma comenzaran a preocuparse demasiado acerca de donde había ido.

* * *

No sé si soy yo que se me ha hecho más corto leer & traducir este... pero creo que tiene menos carácteres (& eso que le incluí algunas frasecitas para que se entendiera más).

**Respuestas a _Reviews_:**

**Nyx Philopannyx**: Personalmente a mí me encantan los Fanfics donde ponen a Lovi de mafioso *^* (principalmente porque hay muy pocos...).

En realidad me he motivado en hacer la continuación porque vi tu Review & el de la chica que voy a responder ahora, pero antes iba a pasarme un par de días sin traducirlo (porque tendría que estar en el instituto, & he faltado porque estoy enferma :D).

¡Grazie por tu _review_! ^^.

**AnGeLuSyCaIm**: Ese Fanfic que dices... ¿me podráis pasar la URL? Cuando acabe con esto dos lo traduciré, te lo haré como favor personal ;D.

La forma en la que se conocen es realmente aw (toma descripción xDDD), y en realidad este Fanfic lo voy leyendo yo a la vez que lo traduzco, y así también tengo la impresión con la que os quedais + las ganas de continuar leyendo... (Soy así de rara).

¡Gracias por tu _review_! :D.


	3. Apodos cariñosos

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Otra aclaración aparte, es que no sé si habréis notado que _LoviLove_ en el _Chapter_ 1 tenía los ojos verdes, en el 2 avellana y en este marrones... A partir de ahora la autora ha decidido ponerlos marrones, así que no os liéis con eso ^^.

Ahora... siento la tardanza, pero he estado de exámenes y pronto empezaré las _semanas duras_ por así llamarlas, las que están llenas de exámenes. Pero a ver si encuentro tiempo & traduzco algo por el camino.

Venga, ¡disfrutadlo!:

* * *

Romano estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

En los últimos días, nadie excepto Antonio había estado presente en su cabeza.

Siempre estaba ahí... Me pregunto si a Antonio le gustaría esto... o ¿qué pasaría si se lo dijera a Antonio? Me pregunto, ¿que pasaría si me colara en la casa de Antonio por la noche? ¿Me dejaría entrar? ¿Me... me tocaría? Espera... ¿eso se consideraría un rollo de una noche?

Este tipo de pensamientos volvían totalmente loco al italiano, aunque en realidad le encantaban.

Lo tenían entretenido y evitaban que intentara matar a su molesta familia.

Se preguntó que pasaría si Antonio llegara a conocer a su familia. Sin duda ellos se llevarían bien... La sala se llenaría de felicidad si se conocieran. Romano se encogió ante ese pensamiento.

Mejor aún, que se queden alejados los unos de los otros lo más posible.

Se sentía extrañamente vacío mientras estaba ahí tirado.

Su corazón le dolía por algo que no lograba entender. Tal vez debería hablar con el Abuelo Roma sobre esto... ¿Y si estaba enfermo?

Romano se sobresaltó, levantándose de golpe y quedándose sentado. ¡Oh dios! ¿Y si se estaba muriendo?

El chico miró su reloj digital. Aún era mediodía... del Sábado.

"Jodeeeeeeeeer." se dejó caer de nuevo hacia su cama. Una carcajada escandalosa resonó por la casa.

Sí, tendría que morirse. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles; sólo tendría que dejar que lo que fuera esta enfermedad le infectase y se muriera.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió:

"Ve~ _Fratello_!" un Feliciano feliz saltó encima de su hermano mayor, procediendo a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios, Feli? ¡Joder, llama antes de entrar! ¿Y si me estaba cambiando? ¿Y si estaba haciendo _esas cosas_?" Romano hizo todo lo posible para recuperar el equilibrio, y intentar hacer fuerza para entrar a su habitación.

"¿Qué cosas estarías haciendo que yo no podría ver, _fratello_? ¿Ve~?" Feliciano le lanzó una mirada parecida a la de un perro pateado.

El corazón de Romano se llenó de miedo.

"¡Nada, nada! Está bien, Feli. Sólo estaba bromeando. Llama la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?" Nadie podría soportar el dolor de herir al pequeño Feliciano... _Nadie_. "De todos modos, ¿qué pasa?"

"¡Ve~! ¡El Abuelo Roma quiere presentarte a un amigo!" El estado de ánimo del italiano se calmó de inmediato, olvidando todo lo que acababa de suceder. "¡Es tan raro! Es como... ¡tu versión feliz~! ¡Le encantan los tomates igual que a tí!" Romano sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte en su pecho.

¿Le gustaban los tomates cómo a Romano? Sólo había una persona así... De pronto empezó a marearse, mientras le empezaban a sudar las manos.

_Me gustan los tomates. Le gustan los tomates. A mi también me gustan los tomates_... También le gustan _los tomates_...

No pasaban otras frases coherentes por la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el patio trasero.

Feliciano le soltó la mano y saltó hacia los hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa del patio, riendo alegremente sobre algo que acababan de decir.

Sus ojos marrones miraron a cierto español. Mierda. ¿Acaso Romano tenía poderes psíquicos? ¡Estaba pensando en qué pasaría si el bastardo del tomate hubiera conocido a su familia!

Oh, mierda. ¡Demasiada felicidad de la que pueda tolerar Romano!

Sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo mientras le seguía mirando. Antonio simplemente ahí, sentado correctamente.

Bien sentado y _recto_. Casi como si le perteneciera...

Romano miró a ese chico de arriba a abajo, casi perdiendo el aliento:

El español estaba _sentado _en la silla, con una sonrisa feliz iluminando su rostro. Llevaba unos _jeans_ marrones y una camisa apretada-clara-de-piel-marrón. Una chaqueta de color marrón oscuro de piel sintética, sobre la _camisa ceñida_ a su cuerpo.

_Maldición,_ Antonio estaba bien desarrollado. _Muy_ desarrollado. ¡Menudos abdominales! _Claramente_, llevaba esa camiseta para mostrarlos al resto del mundo.

Los celos se apoderaron de Romano. ¿Otras personas llegaron a ver el cuerpo de Antonio antes que él? ¡Cómo que se atreven!

No se dio cuenta de que los tres chicos le miraban en silencio fijamente mientras estaba allí, comiéndose con la mirada al español.

El Abuelo Roma tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de sabelotodo, Feliciano probablemente le estaba mirando porque los otros dos también lo hacían, y Antonio tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado una vez más.

Romano sintió subir a su rostro un calor similar al de mil soles. Vergüenza. Fue sorprendido mirando al bastardo. Con la cabeza baja, se encaminó lentamente hacia su asiento, situado al lado del español.

"He oído que ya os habéis visto antes, Romano. Una vez a la semana, si no recuerdo mal." dijo el Abuelo Roma, rompiendo el silencio.

El rostro de Romano se incendió aún más, si eso era posible. Murmuró algo incoherente.

"¿Qué fue eso, _caro mio ragazzo_?" [mi querido muchacho?] Roma se acercó, lo que hizo que Romano retrocediera.

"¿Por qué está aquí?" Reclamó Romano.

"Aww... ¿Lovi no me quiere aquí?" Antonio le miró con una triste mirada.

"¿Qu-qué? ¿Lovi? ¿Qué mierda de apodo es ese?" tartamudeó 'Lovi'; una emoción corrió a través de su cuerpo al saber que Antonio ya le había puesto un mote.

"Esa boca~" Eso fue todo lo que dijo el Abuelo Roma, antes de ir a dar mimos y atención a Feliciano.

El italiano menor estaba meciéndose en su silla, con un aire despreocupado, y cantando un "Veeeeee~" con un tono horrible.

"¡Es tu apodo! ¿Yo tengo uno?" una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro bronceado.

"¡No te pedí un apodo, bastardo del tomate!" Romano prácticamente se lo gritó; cuando un calmado "Esa boca~" provino del Abuelo Roma una vez más.

El español le dedicó una dramática mirada dolorida, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su corazón:

"Parece que voy a tener que conformarme con que me conozcas como el 'bastardo del tomate'."

"¡Así es!" Romano miró al idiota. Un breve silencio se creó entre los dos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían estado inclinando cada vez más cerca el uno del otro mientras hablaban.

Antonio emitía un leve olor a tomate y a rosas. Era un olor muy atractivo... Inconscientemente, el italiano se acercó aún más a ese olor. Se preguntaba como unos olores tan extraños juntos lograban oler tan deliciosamente.

Una imagen de Antonio a su lado en la cama, sin esa _camisa ceñida_ puesta encima pasó por su mente.

¿Desde cuándo tenía una mente tan sucia?

Se alejó rápidamente de Antonio, sentándose lo más lejos posible de él. Antonio soltó una risa, acomodándose en una posición relajada.

"Oh Lovi, ¡eres tan lindo!" otra sonrisa deslumbrante envió a la mente de Roma una descarga.

"Imbécil."

"Esa boca~"

"Veeeee~"

"¿Así que te preguntabas cómo nos habíamos conocido?" preguntó Antonio de repente. Romano parpadeó un par de veces, había olvidado por completo su pregunta... puede que fuera un problema el que el español estuviera en su casa.

"¡Tuvimos una laaaarga relación! Antes, tu abuelo solía hacerme de niñera cuando yo era pequeño. Entonces, cuando yo tenía tu edad, se trasladó a Italia. Sólo podía verle un par de veces al año, ¡así que es un regalo que se quede aquí durante tanto tiempo!" De repente una juguetona sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Antonio. "Y ahora puedo venir a jugar con su pequeño Lovi cuando quiera~" a medida que decía esto, se iba acercando al italiano, extendiendo la mano y recorriendo la mandíbula de Romano con un dedo.

El cerebro de Romano se fundió rápidamente.

El impulso de tomar su mano y atraer a Antonio hacia él era muy tentador para el italiano, y una vez más, el mayor se inclinó hacia delante para continuar con el movimiento de su dedo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios del español, acercándose a ellos. Una vez más, ese olor le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la nariz; la atmósfera alrededor de ellos dos parecía extenderse mientras la distancia entre ellos dos se acortaba.

Tan cerca... cerró sus ojos marrones...

Cuando cerró los ojos, su cerebro revivió. Estaba a punto de _besar_ a ese bastardo.

La palabra 'beso' hizo eco en su mente por unos momentos, cuando abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Apartó esa estúpida mano de él, saltando de su asiento y golpeándolo por el camino.

Respiraba con dificultad, tenía toda la cara sonrojada y los ojos muy abiertos mientras huía por el pasillo.

¡Se estaba convirtiendo en una chica!

Sin embargo, lo único que pasaba por su mente, era que a Antonio le _quedaba bien_ el marrón.

* * *

Bueno, creo que las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes, ¿eh?

& os aseguro que lo va a estar, porque al final no he resistido la tentación de leerme todo el Fic seguido... se nos ha ido a la _m_rda_ el que lea a vuestro ritmo. La tentación es superior a míi ;^;...

En fin, _grazie_ por llegar hasta aquí~

**Respuestas a _reviews_:**

**Nyx Philopannyx**: Bueno, ¡ya sabemos como es Antonio! No lo leas, no lo leas, así sigues mi traducción *w*. ¡& te prometo ir más rápido! Aparte, traducir cansa. Yo cuando traduzco sin usar el diccionario (todo de mente) me da un color de cabeza increíble con solo traducir un capítulo, hasta de libros.

Aparte, tú tranquila; yo sólo dejo a medias un Fic cuando es mío, porque mi inspiración es como los eclipses xDU. ¡Aún tengo que envalentarme a darle un mordisco a un tomate...!

_Grazie _por tu _review_ & por tu constancia al venir a leerlo ^^.

**Sooru Sweet**: A mí me encantan los Fics en que la gente se conoce de pura casualidad *^*. Son tan encantadores (L)...

Gracias por el _review_, te lo agradezco de verdad ;D.

**GoreHetare**: A mí este me llamó la atención sobre otros, tiene un _nosequé_ que te atrae a leerlo... no sé, crea un ambiente atraedor ^^. Veo que no soy la única que lo voy (¡no estoy locaaa : D!).

& sí, habrá acción~ Pero no te pienso decir en que cap., ¡para que te quedes con la intriga! Pero la categoría **M**, lo dice todo :D.

Mira, te lo explicaré rápido: Toño + Lovi = perfecto.

Gracias por el _review_ ^^.


	4. ¡Lo siento, te debo una!

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Bueno, este capítulo es un poco de relleno... Pero igualmente mola. En el siguiente hay más acción, & aún me queda el fin de semana para traducir así que creo que me dará tiempo xD (Porque ya tengo al lado la semana de exámenes duros...).

Venga, a leer:

* * *

Romano huyó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y lanzándose sobre la cama.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada y se quedó allí hasta que cayó dormido. Ignoró el "_adiós_" gritado por Antonio para él, ignorando también al par de molestos italianos.

Se quedó dormido con una sensación de nervios y mariposas en el estómago.

Un ruido fuerte despertó a Romano. Miró soñolientamente su reloj. Las doce y media. Su mano se deslizó bajo su almohada para tomar la pistola.

_Toc, toc, toc._

El ex-miembro de la mafia se giró hacia la ventana.

Había una figura oscura tras ella, intentando forzar la cerradura.

Romano fingió dormir, preparado para sacar su arma en cualquier momento.

Oyó un sonido de frustración provinente de fuera, y después un ruido seco.

¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo ese cabrón a su ventana?

El cuestión de minutos la ventana se abrió, y el intruso se arrastró hasta el interior. Romano se tensó al oír sus pasos. De repente, su habitación se iluminó con una tenue luz.

Un repentino estallido de adrenalina pasó por las venas de Romano, sacando su arma y apuntando ferozmente al hombre con ella.

¿Ese chico llevaba un hacha? Sus ojos avellana fueron atraídos hacia la llama del encendedor.

"No dispares, Lovi." le susurró una voz.

…

...¡Antonio!

"¿Por qué tienes una maldita hacha?" siseó Romano.

"¿Por qué tienes una pistola?" respondió con elegancia el español. Romano se quedó en silencio por un momento.

Bien. Ya había bajado el hacha... ¡pero de verdad! ¿Quién es peor?

Entonces se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" el italiano se levantó de un salto de su cama, colocando con cuidado la pistola bajo su almohada, y dirigiéndose a encender su lámpara de noche.

Aquella cálida luz llenó la habitación, y Antonio guardó rápidamente su mechero en el bolsillo, mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Romano para depositar su hacha sobre él.

"No podía parar de pensar en lo que pasó antes..." se quejó el español.

"Así que invadiste mi habitación."

"Creí que abrirías después de que llamara..."

"¡Es medianoche!"

"No grites, Lovi~ El Abuelo Roma podría oírnooos~" canturreó Antonio.

El menor dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, pasando su mano rápidamente por su rostro, haciendo desaparecer rápidamente la adrenalina de sus venas.

Si todo esto no fuera tan extraño, entonces él habría disparado de verdad.

"Bien." resopló el italiano, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Antonio brincó felizmente hacia su cama, sentándose junto a él.

"¡Estás tan mono en pijama~!" dijo Antonio efusivamente. La cara de Romano enrojeció ligeramente.

Se había olvidado completamente de que llevaba sus pantalones de tomates... y no llevaba camisa...

¿Quién es ahora el que va enseñando? ¡No lo hizo a propósito!

"¡C-cómo sea!" le giró la cara. Un grito de emoción provino del mayor. Romano le miró de reojo.

El bastardo del tomate parecía estar a punto de derretirse de la sobrecarga de lindura. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Sólo Feli podía hacer eso!

¡Feliciano era el único que siempre hacía esas cosas _Shoujo_ cuando menos te lo esperabas! Maldito sea su amigo japonés...

Una mano cálida rozó ligeramente la de Romano. Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

"Sobre lo de antes..." empezó Antonio. Su voz y su lenguaje corporal se volvieron repentinamente serios.

"¿Puedes irte de mi maldita habitación y discutir sobre esto por el día, cómo una persona normal?"

"Pero Lovi~" se quejó el español.

"Ese apodo es estúpido."

"¡Pero...!"

"¡No!"

"No quiero ir solo a casa..." Esta vez, dejó descansar suavemente su mano sobre la de Romano.

El menor trató de ignorarlo, pero se le hacía difícil ya que sentía descargas eléctricas corriendo por todo su brazo gracias a ese leve tacto. Por su propia voluntad, Romano extendió los dedos. Antonio tomó esto como una invitación y entrelazó sus dedos con los del italiano.

El corazón de Romano revoloteaba. Eso hizo que el español estuviera feliz... quizá lo estaba notando.

Los párpados del menor empezaron a cerrarse.

"¿Qué tal si..." murmuró el soñoliento italiano. La adrenalina que había sentido antes parecía haber agotado todas sus energías. Empezó a quedarse dormido, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Antonio. El olor a tomate picante embriagó sus sentidos. "...cuando vaya a verte el jueves... paso allí la noche?" Dos brazos felices le rodearon en un abrazo. Romano se preguntaba como sabría un tomate picante... Entre esos cálidos brazos, Romano se quedó dormido.

El italiano se despertó, sorprendiéndose al estar solo y metido en su cama.

Había una nota en su ventana, en la que había escrito esto:

"_Lo siento, te debo una_"

Bajó su vista, hasta encontrar un reluciente tomate sobre su escritorio. Parecía que su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho por una emoción desconocida para él, así que tomó el tomate y lo mordió, aprovechando para convertirlo en su desayuno.

Entonces, Romano casi se atraganta hasta morir al recordar su brillante idea de pasar la noche en la casa de Antonio.

* * *

Tampoco ha estado tan mal, o eso me parece a mí... (vale, es cortito).

& siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que UU... No tengo excusas. Tenía este traducido pero sin revisar desde hace 3 días, & me dio tanta pereza que no lo subí, lo reconozco xDD.

**Respuestas a _Reviews_:**

**Mickz**: El carácter de Lovi es tan asjfjasdhjsdhjsd *^*, & yo ahora he empezado a cogerle un poco de manía a Feli... pero bueno, se aguanta xDUU.

¡_Grazie_ por el _review_ & tus ánimos!

**Souly**: ¡Contigo quiero hablar, que hace tiempo que no te veo ¬¬! Desaparecida... Que aunque tengamos 7 horas de diferencia eso no te da excusa (?).

En realidad mi secreto para traducir es... _ (te lo diré cuando te conectes, que sino... ¡no pienso desvelar mis secretos D:!) Un buen mago nunca desvela sus secretos ¬¬.

Gracias por el _review_, ¡& a ver si te conectas más!

PD. Ya que he visto que el otro día te dio por traducir, si quieres a la próxima te intento ayudar owo (a no ser que me pilles de exámenes).

**GoreHetare**: Eso es lo que mola más de los tsunderes (L).

Yo sigo diciendo que el principio o me ha quedado a mi un poquito mal traducido/extraño, o la autora lo escribió así & es muy creativa... ¡pero igualmente es genial!

Roma es como... la versión grande de Feli, pero añadiéndole su _maternalidad_ (no me acuerdo como se dice TT).

¡Gracias por el _review_!


	5. Quizá me he enamorado de ti

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Antes de nada he de advertiros que en este cap. hay un ligero RomaxGermania.

Al final me ha dado tiempo a traducirlo, porque ayer lo dejé a medias :/... Pero bueno, mañana ya empiezo los exámenes, & si hoy me da tiempo empiezo a traducir aquel Fanfic que **AngelusyCaim** me recomendó ^^. (pero no lo aseguro, mañana tengo examen de latín & el resto de la semana tengo 2 exámenes por día)

En fin, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

Sus manos temblaban mientras lanzaba sus pertenencias a su mochila de siempre, encajando todo alrededor del gran recipiente lleno de pasta.

Su plan era ir al apartamento de Antonio, decirle que le dijo aquello para que se fuera y le dejara dormir tranquilo, darle la pasta y volver a casa.

_No funcionará. Una sola mirada a esos ojos... _Susurró una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Romano. Enfadado, no hizo caso de esa voz.

¡No era tan _débil_! Tan sólo tenía que evitar esos hermosos ojos... a los que todavía tiene que encontrar una buena analogía.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Romano, empaquetando sus cosas para pasar allí la noche.

Incluso había informado al Abuelo Roma sobre aquello, esperando que el mayor no le dejara ir. Pero en cambio, el Abuelo Roma estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

En realidad, Romano tenía un extraño mal presentimiento:

Feliciano se iba a pasar la noche con un chico que conoció recientemente, y el Abuelo Roma dijo algo sobre que también vendría alguien a hacerle compañía... lo dijo como si fuera alguien _importante_ para él.

¡Mejor que no sea un desconocido al que ambos hermanos no conocían de nada!

A Romano le molestaría que su abuelo estuviera retozando encima de _otro_ hombre mayor. Intolerable.

Pero... ¿eso no es lo que Romano iba a hacer? ¿No iba a pasar la noche en casa de otro hombre?

Se sintió como si de nuevo estuviera en primaria, cuando casi todos los días se iba a dormir a casa de otra persona.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron rápidamente de su abuelo y volvieron rápidamente al problema en cuestión.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia su reloj digital. Eran casi las seis de la tarde. A Romano no le gustaría estar caminando de noche por las calles.

Por primera vez desde que vino a este estúpido país, no llevaba su arma consigo.

En realidad estaba aterrorizado –ya que era un pensamiento aterrador el ir desarmado–, aunque no lo admitiera.

¡Pero no era tan aterrador como la idea de ir a pasar la noche con el bastardo del tomate!

...¿Y si duerme sin camiseta, cómo Romano?

El menor sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¡_No_ _se iba_ a quedar en el apartamento! ¡Está lleno de aquella tentación en que su iglesia está en contra!

Aunque muchas cosas de la relación que se estaba formando entre ellos dos iban en contra de su religión: homosexualidad, lujuria, sexo antes del matrimonio, sexo sin intención de concebir un hijo... espera un segundo... ¿Es que sólo podía pensar en _sexo_? ¿Con ese idiota?

Aunque, Antonio tenía un aire que parecía decir que iba a ser amable y gentil en esas cosas...

¡No! El rostro del adolescente tomó un color rojo brillante, y se apresuró en expulsar esos vulgares pensamientos de su cabeza.

Puso mala cara, y su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Llevaba las manos dentro de sus estrechos bolsillos negros.

En verdad le encantaban esos pantalones... Una camisa larga y roja colgaba cómodamente sobre sus hombros.

La única razón por la que tenía una camisa de mujer era porque Feliciano se la compró y se la regaló por su cumpleaños.

En realidad era una camisa muy bonita. Era ancha, pero no excesivamente grande; estaba hecha de un material fino y sedoso.

Romano se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para despedirse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Romulus sentado en el sofá... con otro hombre. ¡Romano tenía razón!

Sólo que... estaba viendo la imagen más traumatizante de su abuelo besando intensamente a otro hombre. Con el pelo largo y recto, rubio y brillante. Casi parecía una mujer...

¡Tal vez su abuelo pensó que era una mujer! ¡O toda su familia era gay!

De cualquier manera Romano salió corriendo de casa, con ganas de destruir aquel recuerdo de su cabeza.

Rápidamente pudo hacerlo, volviendo a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia Antonio, preguntándose que se sentiría al besar a un chico que acababa de conocer. Sin duda, el español tendría mucha más experiencia que Romano...

Una explosión de celos invadió a Romano. ¿No era la primera vez de Antonio?

Romano se puso a discutir con la pequeña voz con sentido común mientras caminaba por las calles hacia el edificio de color rojo.

Por supuesto que no sería la primera vez de Antonio. Era más mayor y más bello que él. Probablemente tendrá a un montón de mujeres babeando por su cuerpo.

¡Pero quién dice que Romano vaya a hacer algo con ese hombre! Puede que esté fantaseando con esas cosas sucias durante todo el día, pero eso no significa nada.

Oh dios, Romano siempre lo negará todo.

Pateó furiosamente una piedra mientras se acercaba al edificio, viendo como se perdía de su vista. Romano tenía la sensación de que no iba a salir de esto... fue buena idea el traer otra muda de ropa...

Llegó al conjunto de apartamentos a las seis y media. El italiano subió por las escaleras de metal, caminando lentamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia la puerta roja. ¿No será que el rojo simboliza la pasión?

Un estremecimiento involuntario pasó por su columna vertebral. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer esta noche?

Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta de color rojo cuando llegó. No picó. Se quedó allí, con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, con una sensación en su piel de frío y humedad, y aún con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

¿Por qué no picaba? Sólo tenía que volver y decir que se había olvidado... En serio, debería llamar. ¡No podría ser tan malo! Sólo iba a llamar a la–

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo al pobre italiano.

"¡Lovi~! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Entra, entra!" Antonio hizo entrar al sorprendido chico. Como un caballero, tomó la mochila de Romano y dejó el recipiente lleno de pasta en la nevera.

Era divertido ver como ya _sabía_ exactamente donde lo llevaba.

Cuando el español se fue, Romano se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá rojo totalmente aturdido. Parecía que sus extremidades habían dejado de responder, y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

La sangre pasaba a través de sus venas muy rápido. No se iba a desmayar. ¡Entonces ya tendría que quedarse!

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a soltarle la excusa que había estado practicando durante días. Iba a volver a casa.

Antonio se paseó de nuevo por su pequeña sala de estar donde Romano estaba sentando, sonriéndole. Con sólo eso, Romano perdió los nervios.

Con sólo mirarle, ya no quería volver a casa.

Romano cree que... _tal vez_ se esté enamorando de ese bastardo del tomate. Sí, existe la posibilidad de que se haya enamorado mucho de ese idiota.

Eso explicaría la sensación de que iba a explotar cuando Antonio le miraba. Sólo la idea de que le sonriera hacía que el corazón del italiano diera un vuelco. Sintió su garganta secarse cuando Antonio se dejó caer junto a él.

"¿Tienes hambre, Lovi? Si no tienes, ¡podemos ver una película hasta que tengas!" Aquellos ojos verde prado brillaban como el rocío de la hierba verde.

No, esa analogía ni se acercaba a la sensación que le causaban en el alma esos iris.

"Yo... uh, hice la pasta esta vez." su voz se quebraba mientras hablaba. ¡Cristo! Los pensamientos de Romano _de verdad_ iban a ser ciertos. ¡Parece que este chico sólo podía frustrarle y ponerle nervioso!

Antonio no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto por lo dicho antes. En cambio, se levantó con entusiasmo de donde estaba sentado.

"¡Bueno, entonces quiero probarla ahora! ¿Qué tal si traigo un plato y vemos la película mientras comemos? ¿Qué te parece, pequeño Lovi~?" Sin esperar a su respuesta, salió corriendo hacia la cocina, diciéndole al italiano que escogiera la película que quisiera.

El menor rápidamente se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la tele. Los DVDs estaban desordenados y repartidos alrededor de la tele, pero a la vez tenían un extraño orden.

La gran mayoría estaban en español, pero uno le llamó la atención. El nombre de la película era: _Maledetto il giorno che t'ho incontrato _(maldigo el día en que te conocí). Era una comedia romántica italiana hecha en 1992...

Romano metió el DVD, poniendo la película italiana y jugó con la televisión hasta que cargó. Una vez que llegó a la pantalla del menú, el menor se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

En ese momento Antonio apareció en la sala de estar, tambaleándose con dos platos de pasta, zumo de tomate y agua en sus manos.

Él, hábilmente, puso los platos y los vasos en la mesita, tratando de alcanzar el control remoto para comenzar la película.

Oh dios. Estaban a oscuras... con sólo la luz de la televisión iluminando la habitación... ¡y Antonio estaba sentado _muy cerca_ de él! Sus hombros rozaban en uno contra el otro.

Romano tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras tomaba un bocado de su pasta, con la esperanza de que el español no viera su mano temblando casi violentamente.

Por suerte, parecía que el español estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo pasta.

"Aydiosmío, Lovi~ ¡esta es aún mejor que la otra pasta! Así con mucho tomaaaate~" hablaba prácticamente entre bocado y bocado. El rubor se extendió hasta el cuello del italiano.

"Lo que sea..." murmuró Romano, tratando de prestarle atención a la película. Paró de comer, alcanzando el vaso de zumo de tomate y acostándose después en el sofá.

Tenía aquella almohada en forma de tomate a su lado. La agarró y la abrazó, centrando su mirada en la luz que emitía el televisor.

Alrededor de la mitad de la película, el menor miró a Antonio de reojo. Ninguno de los dos se había movido un solo centímetro hasta que el español hizo un cursi estiramiento-que-en-realidad-pretendía-poner-su-brazo-sobre-el-hombro-de-Lovi.

Romano se tensó cuando el brazo se colocó suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Tenía miedo de moverse; paralizado por la incertidumbre. ¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Apoyarse en él? ¿Alejarse? ¿Hacer ver que no se dio cuenta?

Lentamente, empezó a relajarse bajo el peso reconfortante de ese brazo.

A Romano le iba a dar un paro cardíaco al final de esa noche.

Era evidente que Antonio notó que el menor se había calmado, porque iba acercándole y acercándole más cerca. El pequeño italiano jadeó cuando estaba prácticamente en el regazo del mayor. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido patético y un poco nervioso.

No se movían muy rápido, pero todo eso era nuevo para Romano. No tenía ni idea de que hacer...

"No me dejes hacerte nada que no quieras." susurró Antonio en la oreja del menor. Su cálido aliento rozó la piel del italiano, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

"C-cállate." Romano intentó parecer enfadado mientras enfocaba su atención a la película, pero ni se alejaba ni hacía nada que indicara que se sentía incómodo.

En realidad Antonio hacía muy bien de asiento... ¡Eso es todo lo que se le daba bien a ese español! ¡Servir de asiento a Romano!

Probablemente era bueno en muchísimas cosas... El menor sintió que el calor llegaba hasta su frente, mientras expulsaba ese pensamiento de su mente antes de que pasara a convertirse en algo sucio.

Antonio apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Romano; en realidad no estaba prestando atención a la película.

"Eres tan mono, Lovi~ Me alegro de que hayas venido esta noche." su tono de voz estaba lleno de amor, lo que hacía que el italiano se pusiera un poco nervioso. "Te eché de menos..."

"Te colaste en mi maldita habitación."

"¡Por qué te extrañaba~!"

"Espero que ese 'te debo una' fuera de verdad."

"Mañana te iré a ver y ya estaremos en paz. ¿Sí?"

"...Está bien." Romano abrazó la almohada en forma de tomate con más fuerza, y giró un poco su cabeza para buscar a Antonio con la mirada. "El Abuelo Roma estaba con alguien cuando... ellos... se estaban... besando..." se estremeció con repugnancia.

"¡Oh!" La cara de Antonion se iluminó de repente. "¿La otra persona era un hombre?" Romano asintió.

"¿Era rubio?"

Asintió.

"¿Parecía una mujer?"

Asintió.

"Era Aldrick."

…

"Su novio."

"¡Qué demonios!" Romano se quedó shockeado tras descubrir eso. Sabía que se estaban besando en el sofá, ¿pero novios? … _Ew_.

"¿Tienes algún problema con la homosexualidad, Lovi?" el brazo que rodeaba a Romano perdió fuerza, alejándose ligeramente del hombro del italiano.

"¡No!" esa palabra salió más rápido de su boca de lo que había pensado. No quería que Antonio tuviera una idea equivocada de él... "Sólo... ¡no sé! ¡Viejos! ¡Besándose en mi casa! ¡Asquerosamente desagradable!" juntó las cejas, tratando de expulsar esas imágenes de su mente una vez más.

Aquel brazo pasó a rodear la cintura del italiano. Los dedos del moreno se extendieron por sus costados. Romano suspiró tembloroso, como si esos dedos incendiaran su piel con sólo tocarle.

"¿Tienes algún problema con besar a otro hombre?" La voz de Antonio era suave mientras hablaba, pero había un plan oculto detrás de ellas.

"N-no." Ahora, el rostro de Romano había tomado un color rojo brillante. Gracias a dios que las luces estaban apagadas. "No lo sé..." Toda la hostilidad del menor parecía haber desaparecido. Antonio podía hacer eso... podía hacerle enfadar tan fácilmente como calmarle. Antonio le ponía de mal humor. Como a una chica.

"¿No lo sabes?" La otra mano del español se dirigió hacia la barbilla de Romano. El italiano abrió más los ojos cuando el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura prácticamente le obligó a _sentarse_ sobre el regazo del mayor.

Se vio obligado a mirar esos ojos verdes, perdiéndose inmediatamente en ellos.

En algún momento de aquel movimiento, Romano había soltado la almohada en forma de tomate, la cual yacía tirada en el suelo.

Habiendo olvidado por completo la película, la atmósfera del salón se convirtió en la misma que hubo aquella vez en el patio de los italianos.

Sólo que esta vez, cuando el espacio entre ellos se redujo Romano no hizo nada violento. Dejó que sucediera.

Sintió unos labios suaves y picantes contra los suyos, presionando suavemente contra ellos.

Con los ojos aún abiertos, miraba atentamente a Antonio. Tenía los ojos cerrados lo que hacía que se notara que tenía experiencia, y esperaba calmadamente que Romano respondiera.

Oh sí... también tenía que moverse.

Nerviosamente, Romano le dio un leve beso, completamente perdido en lo que tenía que hacer.

Antonio tomó el control del beso, moviendo sus labios lentamente para que Romano pudiera seguir su ritmo y hacer lo mismo.

Parecía que el español le estaba enseñando a besar. Que vergüenza...

Agarró la camisa de Antonio cuando sintió la necesidad de tomar él el control del beso. Siguiendo su instinto, empujó su lengua ligeramente por el labio inferior del español.

Un sonido de alegría provino del mayor, dejando que su lengua pasara de buena gana y apretando su brazo posesivamente alrededor de Romano.

Con tentación, Romano exploró la boca de Antonio.

Huh... así que era así como sabía un tomate picante...

Entonces la lengua de Antonio le esquivó. Giró expertamente contra la de Romano y empujó la lengua del italiano hacia su boca.

La mano que sujetaba la barbilla del menor se trasladó a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

Ahí fue cuando Romano rompió el beso para tomar aire. Estaba jadeando, con las mejillas rojas como tomates y evitándole la mirada a Antonio.

Antonio, con su otra mano, seguía proporcionándole suaves caricias en su rostro y en su cuello.

"¿Qué te pareció?" La voz de Antonio estaba ronca. Era como si el mayor tuviera miedo de que Romano fuera a huir si se sobrepasaba con algo.

"Bastardo..." susurró el menor, antes de devolverle a Antonio un ligero beso en los labios, indicándole que estaba bien. El mayor soltó una risa.

"¡Bien!" dijo el español de pronto, arruinando por completo la atmósfera que se había creado. "¿Dónde quieres dormir esta noche?"

* * *

Hasta ahí el de hoy, & ya doy por seguro que no me dará tiempo a traducir más hoy porque tengo que estudiar & se me ha hecho muy tarde...

¡Espero que os haya gustado ^^!

Estaré un par de días sin actualizar por los motivos que llevo diciendo en este cap. & en el anterior.

**Respuestas a _reviews_:**

**Mickz**: A Antonio se le da bien penetrar cosas... digo, habitaciones. Bueno pues aquí tienes la continuación, & espero que te haya gustado mucho ;D.

¡Gracias por el _review_!

**AngelusyCaim**: No te preocupes, si yo ahora empezaré lo duro & tampoco estaré xDUU... Pero bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo el _Fanfic_ ;D.

La verdad es que intento cambiar algunas palabras para que tenga un sentido más coherente, & también intento traducir en un español... intermedio. Ni castellano ni modo sudamericano.

Pues mira, ahora me has recordado una versión de _Romeo and Cindirella_ con Toño & Lovi (L). Que por cierto, yo no sabía que era una fruta... pensaba que era una hortaliza o_o. ¡Cada día se aprende algo más!

El permiso de la autora lo pedí en cuanto me lo pasaste, o sea que ya lo tengo & lo empezaré a traducir en cuanto acabe esta m_erda de semana ^^. (Yo también hago eso, pero lo que hago es seleccionar los que más me atraen para traducirlos, & alguno que no promete mucho me lo salto porque traducir me cansa xDD).

Yo creo eso también, aparte de que en inglés creo que hay más. Mira que haber menos en español, que somos el país de Toño & de la pasión... es para pegarnos xDDD.

J_der, como me he enrollado... En fin, ¡_grazie_ por el _review_ ;D!

**45Bella**: Es que estos dos juntos son tan asdfgjsdsjdhsjsdh (L)... Me alegro de que gracias a mi _fic_ haya una fan más de ellos *^*.

¡Muchas gracias por el _review_!

**Konsu-Chan**: No te puedo decir que pasará, pero será algo inesperado xDD. Tú tranqui, que en cuanto pase esta semana me pondré las pilas & compensaré la semana de no traducir **nada**.

¡No lo busques en ingléees ;A;, que entonces mi traducción pierde la gracia! Aparte, la espera mola porque así te imaginas "¿Qué pasará?" & hasta se te puede ocurrir una idea para un _Fanfic_ aparte (?) -no-.

No, lástima... Aún no habrá de esa acción ¡pero ya queda poquito! Aparte en el summary... ya dice porque & cuando es **M** ^^.

¡Gracias por el _review_!


	6. El informante

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

¡Ya casi he acabado los exámenes *^*! Tengo una semana de fiesta (aquí le llamamos semana blanca, empezamos antes y nos meten vacaciones aquí), de mientras podré traducir pero también tengo bastantes deberes, ¡pero ya me las ingeniaré!

Aunque por desgracia después de esta semana vuelvo al instituto, & me esperan unos 3 o 4 exámenes más, pero no tan juntos por suerte :D.

Ea, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

"_D__ove fuggi. In Italia! Pistole in macchine. In Italia! Fai affari con la mala. In Italia! Il vicino che ti spara. In Italia! Sei nato e morto qua..._" **(1) **

A la que esa canción llegó a oídos de Romano, se levantó perezosamente, quedando sentado. Las sábanas cubrían su cintura, muy adormilado, fue a buscar su mochila.

Había elegido dormir en la cama, así que tuvo que dejar su mochila en la cocina. ¡De ninguna manera se iba a cambiar delante del bastardo del tomate!

Sus ojos avellana cayeron sobre su mochila negra, buscando con sus manos rápidamente su móvil dentro de ella.

Sólo tenía ese tono para una persona. Su conexión con la mafia.

Se las había arreglado para borrar todos sus contactos y referencias con su banda, pero dejó una conexión abierta.

La dejó abierta por una razón... para dque le dijera si le habían encontrado en España.

Romano dejó caer el teléfono cuando lo agarró. Presionó el botón verde de "aceptar llamada" y lo acercó a su oreja.

"¿Qué quieres, cara-culo?" Romano casi gruñó al teléfono.

"¡Hey! ¿Acabamos de empezar a hablar y ya estás celoso de mi increíble genialidad?" Esa voz era tan molesta... Su informante ni siquiera vivía en Italia.

Ese chico era parte de la mafia hermana de la italiana, la mafia de Alemania.

Estúpido bastardo patatas... pero él era, dejando aparte su egoísmo y su estúpida arrogancia, muy bueno buscando información antes de que otros se enteraran.

"Lo que tú digas, Gilbert. Son las..." el italiano miró su reloj. "Las 4:45 de la mañana. Santo Cristo..."

"¡Lo que sea! ¡Entonces te cuelgo!" Gilbert dijo con voz falsamente enfadada. Romano se calmó. Tenía que saber de que se había enterado Gilbert.

Si él o su familia estaban en peligro... entonces debería huir del maldito país. Irse a América o algo...

"Eso es lo que quería, subnormal." dijo el alemán después de un momento de silencio. Su voz se volvió repentinamente seria. "Se enteraron de que te trasladaste a España, así que hay un grupo patrullando por España para encontrarte. No sé cuando empezaron, pero te sugiero huir rápido con el rabo entre las piernas de ahí."

El corazón de Romano se hundió. Tenía que irse de España... ¿qué haría con su familia? No sabía si podían quedarse aquí o no.

Todo depende del grupo de la mafia que hayan enviado.

Si era el de Sicilia, estarían a salvo. Pero si era el de Suiza, entonces su familia estaba jodida. Esos tíos eran unos locos de las armas. Disparaban a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

"Lo tengo." sus palabras fueron cortantes. "Quizá nos vemos por ahí, bastardo patatas."

"¡No, demonios! ¡Entonces me convertiría en un fugitivo!" Gilbert se rió en voz baja. "Los chicos de Dinamarca oyeron hablar de ti. He oído que son peores que los suizos, peor para ti. ¿De todos modos, qué has hecho–" Romano colgó. No estaba para contarle historias a un hombre que extiende por todos lados la información que le dan.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de Romano, sentándose en la alfombra y apoyando su espalda en la cama.

¿Qué iba a hacer con su familia? El Abuelo Roma probablemente se encontraría con los sicilianos, tal vez con los suizos... Por dios, que no fueran los de Dinamarca.

El italiano podía imaginarse los chicos de todos los grupos formando una gran batalla con hachas como la de Antonio...

Antonio...

También tenía que dejarlo. Justo cuando estaban formando una relación tan... Otro suspiró escapó de su boca. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

Que demonios. No iba a llorar. ¡Es una estupidez!

Y... ¿las cosas que iban a hacer en el futuro? ¡Ahora no podrían hacerlas! Un color rosa se extendió por el rostro de Romano.

¿Fue una relación basado en la atracción física? Creo que no... quizá en parte lo era, pero no del todo.

¡Dios! ¡Romano era como una chica!

Sacó furiosamente la ropa de su mochila para cambiarse. Justo en el momento en que no tiene su maldita arma, esos malditos bastardos deciden darle caza.

Se quitó su pijama (pantalones con tomates estampados, sin camiseta) y se puso ropa nueva (una camisa roja con el cuello en forma de V que robó del armario de Antonio) que planeó ponerse para volver a casa.

Era obvio que no podía tomar el mismo camino por el que había venido. Si la banda le había estado siguiendo por un tiempo, entonces sabrían por donde iba normalmente.

¡Hijos de puta! Vaya mierda. Por lo menos ahora podría entrar en su habitación... desde que Antonio rompió la cerradura.

Podría colarse en su habitación, coger su arma y después salir de la ciudad.

Romano abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió, tan silencioso como pudo, a la sala de estar.

Antonio estaba durmiendo en el sofá, aunque le sorprendió que el mayor no hubiera intentando dormir _con él _en la cama. Quizá también estaba un poco decepcionado.

Se detuvo camino a la puerta, mirando hacía atrás, al pequeño bulto durmiente en el sofá.

Antonio estaba tumbado con una pierna por encima del sofá y tenía un brazo por encima de su cabeza. Que tío tan raro...

Algo atrajo a Romano hacia el español, agachándose al lado del sofá. Acercó su mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Antonio.

Por lo menos se habían besado una vez... Un rubor cubrió todo el rostro del menor, con los ojos fijos en los labios del español. Con cuidado, trazó los labios de Antonio con su pulgar.

Antonio se movió un poco. "Romano..." sopló contra el pulgar del italiano.

...¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir su nombre? Romano no tenía que preocuparse por si despertaba a Antonio. Era obvio que estaba soñando. De ninguna manera el español diría su nombre correctamente. De ninguna.

Respirando profundamente, Romano se puso de pie y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sin mirar hacia atrás de nuevo, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Romano no estaba ni asustado ni nervioso... sólo estaba ansioso. Y un poco paranoico mientras caminaba hacia casa.

Las calles estaban desiertas, iluminadas sólo por la luz de las farolas. Eso no era bueno. No había ningún testigo que pudiera ver algo. No paraba de mirar por encima de su hombro para ver si alguien le seguía.

A la mitad del camino, oyó un ruido detrás de él.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo a cualquier persona o saltarle encima si era necesario.

No había nadie detrás de él. Claro que no. Sólo estaba un poco asustado...

Cuando se volvió a girar, se encontró cara a cara con el cañón de una pistola.

"Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, _Repubblica Italiana_."

* * *

**(1) **= _¿A dónde huyes? ¡En Italia! Pistolas en los coches. ¡En Italia! Haces negocios con la mafia. ¡En Italia! Tus vecinos te disparan. ¡En Italia! Naces aquí, mueres aquí..._

Bueno, no ha estado mal, ¿eh? Aunque a mí este me ha dolido un poco (?) ¡De verdad ;^;!

**Respuestas a _reviews_:**

**Konsu-Chan**: Yo tengo un inglés bastante básico también... pero la ventaja que tengo yo es que al traducir he ido aprendiendo palabras vía traductores & todo eso & así "subí de nivel" -se cree un Pokémon-.

Tengo traducido ya un capítulo del otro Fanfic, es aquel de "No tan bastardo" (el título original es _not that much of a bastard_, quizá te suena).

Creo que los exámenes me fueron bastante bien, pero aún no tengo nada seguro T^T... ¡si bajo del notable me matan xDD!

¡_Grazie_ por el _review_!

**Mickz**: Es que ese cap. era bastante asgasdfagsdg (L), a mi personalmente... fue uno de los que más me gustó de este Fanfic ^^.

¡No te deprimas! Piensa que el verano cada vez está más cerca... Vacaciones *^* (L)... -así se esperanza ella-.

¡& bueno, aquí tienes la compensación que te prometí :D! (aunque es un poco angst...).

¡Gracias por el _review_!

**AngelusyCaim**: (¡Te vas a acabar convirtiendo en mi _reviewer_ favorita!) Es que Antonio es poco original en esas cosas... ¡¿pero a qué es monísimo (L)?

T^T Yo a ver si en este salón del manga 2011 hay almohadas en forma de tomate -poca esperanza-. Lo dudo, ¡pero de sueños vive la gente xDDD!

No puedo casarme contigo... ya estoy prometida & por desgracia no existe la bigamia è_e... (¡yo por suerte mi novia sabe de estas cosas & le encantan también (L)!) Aunque te puedes complacer con ser mi _reviewer_ (término inventado) favorita... & si quieres te doy mi msn, ¡que me caes maja!

Yo creo que sí nos gusta, pero estamos demasiado ocupads haciendo nada en el sofá ;A; (¡o en la sieeesta!), los ingleses creo que se mueven más (?).

Yo es el primer año que tengo latín, & se me da bastante bieeen~... ¡Pero por lo menos te servirá para aprender ITALIANO (L)_,_ por ejemplo! (¿se nota mi adoración por el italiano xDDD?).

¡Gracias por el _review_ :D!

**moonplata**: Nah, ya puedo seguir traduciendo por unos días :3, & después de este nuevo bache de exámenes, podré acabar incluso de traducirlo (porque quedan pocos capítulos ya T^T).

¡Gracias por el _review_!

**GoreHetare**: ¡Lovi es demasiado tímido, pero es demasiado mono así (L)!

Yo me imagino a Roma riendo todo feliz encima de Germania, & es que me río & destrozo todo el ambiente xDDDDUU.

A mí me encanta especialmente cuando hay muchísima tensión sexual, porque así, no sé, a mi me parece que me introduzco más en el Fanfic.

¡Muchas gracias por tu _review_!

**vainilla-Bittersweet**: Aquí tienes la continuación :3, ¡espero que te haya gustado mucho!

& espero tener pronto la continuación de la continuación (LOL)...

¡_Grazie_ por el _revieeeew_ :D!


	7. Cómo un imbécil

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Lo sé, merezco que me matéis, crucifiquéis, etc, etc ;^;... ¡Pero os traigo un capítulo nuevo para controlar la furia :_D!

Prometo actualizar más & no dejar éstas cosas abandonadas... Además del resto de _fanfics_ que tengo pendientes. ¡Bueno, id a leer!

* * *

Romano miró furiosamente la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía como si le hubiera atropellado un tren. En realidad le habían golpeando en la cabeza con la empuñadura de una pistola... Bastardos.

Estaba sentado en una silla; eso era todo lo que sabía.

El italiano podía sentir unas cuerdas atando sus muñecas detrás de la silla, y los tobillos a las patas delanteras de la silla.

¿Qué pensaban que podría hacerles sin su arma? ¿Les daría una paliza? Todo el mundo sabía que él en realidad no tenía nada de fuerza física... y era un auténtico cobarde cuando no tenía un arma.

¡Ni siquiera podría ver a su atacante! ¡Joder!

Estiró de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla. Se clavaron en su piel y ardían, haciéndole enfadar aún más. Un suspiro de frustración y derrota escapó de sus labios. Vaya mierda...

Unos minutos después se abrió una puerta delante de él. La luz invadió la habitación, dañando sus ojos ahora sensibles a la luz. Entrecerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, tratando de disminuir el dolor en ellos.

Se escuchó una risa que le era familiar proveniente de la puerta cuando se encendieron las luces. Una vez los ojos de Romano estuvieron acostumbrados a la luz, forzó la vista para ver a su captor.

No. Imposible.

"¡Sabía que eras tan estúpido por algún motivo!" escupió Romano.

"En serio, mocoso, creo que lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia." dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros, acercándose al adolescente.

"¡¿Envidia de qué? ¡Eres un fracaso como líder de la mafia!" le gritó el italiano mientras estiraba más de las cuerdas.

Era imposible que esto le estuviera pasando. El hombre en el que había confiado y le había apoyado desde el inicio de su entrada en la mafia, ahora era el hombre que le iba a entregar a sus asesinos.

"¡Mira quién habla!" Ese fuerte acento alemán le atacó acusadoramente. Un golpe chocó contra la mejilla de Romano. La cabeza del menor giró hacía un lado. Sus ojos marrones se quedaron muy abiertos, mirando fijamente la pared. "Llegaste al poder muy rápido aún siendo un niño. Como un estúpido bastardo." Gilbert daba vueltas alrededor de Romano lentamente, como si le estuviera inspeccionando.

"No vas a recuperar tu poder pegándome." murmuró Romano finalmente, girando la cabeza con indignación hacia el chico albino. Parecía enfermamente pálido bajo la luz fluorescente de la habitación. Estúpido y mentiroso Aryan.

"Oh no," Gilbert rió animado. "No voy a recuperar mi poder. Pero voy a tener el suficiente como para lanzar un golpe contra el líder de la mafia alemana. Ojo por ojo. Después, sólo tendré que reconstruir mi imperio desde cero." El alemán se dirigió a la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, inclinándose hacia atrás.

Sus ojos rojos miraban lascivamente al menor. El corazón de Romano se tensó por esa intensa mirada. Le recordaban a los ojos de alguien...

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Follarte al perro de alguien?" Ese repulsivo comentario hizo que Romano pusiera cara de disgusto. "¿O te follaste a uno de tus subordinados?" un rubor se esparció por las mejillas del chico. Todos sus subordinados eran hombres... hombres mayores. Igual que Antonio.

Gilbert hizo un pequeño sonido:

"He oído que estabas con unos chavales. Concretamente, en la casa del Reino de España, amigo. No sabía que estabas asociado con los piratas. ¿Estás bajando tus expectativas?"

"...¿Piratas?" Romano juntó las cejas. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Sus ojos marrones miraron con curiosidad a Gilbert. Romano se había olvidado por completo de negar que había estado con ese hombre... porque eso no era totalmente cierto.

"No me digas que no sabías... ¡Así que de verdad yo era tu única fuente de información! ¡Haha! ¡Es increíble que me necesites tanto!" Obviamente el ego de Gilbert creció. Muy bien Romano. Muy bien. "El Reino de España era el rival-pirata contra el Reino Unido. Ambos, literalmente, van en barcos y se follan a otros barcos. Ahora creo que se han ido a la mierda."

Romano rompió a reír. ¡Era imposible que Antonio, que ni sabía guiarse con un ordenador, viajara por el mar! Ese tío era un bufón.

"¡Y yo que pensaba que eras inteligente!"

"He pinchado tu teléfono." dijo Gilbert en voz baja. Las risas de Romano pararon inmediatamente. "Impresionante, ¿eh? ¡Vigilé las llamadas para ver _en que parte_ de España estabas! ¡Y BAM! ¡Follando con el español! ¡Literalmente!" Ahora era el momento en que Gilbert empezó a reír.

"Oye, _Königreich Preußen_…_** (1)**_" susurró Romano, con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en su rostro. "¿Quieres saber lo que hice?" Gilbert asintió con impaciencia. Esa información era como el oxígeno para su informante. "Tiré de mis hilos para arrancarte de tu trono. Aún así, mis subordinados seguían siéndote leales, por lo que terminé haciéndome daño. Y Para vengarse en _tu_ nombre, me persiguen. Estoy jodido." Ambos intentaban tocar la fibra más sensible del otro. Ahora eran rivales... esto era como una pequeña guerra fría entre los dos.

Todas las emociones del rostro de Gilbert desaparecieron tras las palabras de Romano.

¡Un niñato había destronado a un poderoso jefe de la mafia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Era inaudito, y el italiano se enorgullecía mentalmente del dolor del alemán.

El albino lentamente se puso de pie. Romano le sonrió ante la mirada de puro odio que el otro hombre irradiaba. El italiano iba a estar en un mundo lleno de dolor... El alemán avanzaba lentamente hacia él. Su sonrisa desapareció un poco; su respiración empezaba a ir cada vez más deprisa. _Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder._

Se escuchó el trino de un pájaro al otro lado de la puerta. Gilbert se congeló a medio camino y Romano miró hacia la puerta con confusión. Ambos se callaron para escuchar.

Otro trino... pero ésta vez sonaba como si fuera de dolor. Cómo si eso fuera posible.

"¿...Gilbird?" El de ojos rubíes dio media vuelta, acercándose a la puerta, y sin dudarlo un momento, abriéndola de golpe.

Una oscura y terrorífica aura invadió la sala lentamente.

Un pequeño polluelo estaba aprisionado entre unos dedos morenos, siendo espachurrado de una manera que probablemente no debería ser espachurrado.

El hombre que sujetaba el pájaro portaba un hacha en la mano libre y un vestido de torero extremadamente ridículo. Una sonrisa amenazadora surcaba sus labios; su pelo moreno contrastaba con la sombra oscura que poseían sus ojos verdes.

"¡Joder, Gilbird!" dijo Gilbert y se lanzó hacia el ave. El español le esquivó hábilmente, y le apartó de la vista de Romano.

Se escucharon gritos de nenaza, chillidos de "¡Eso no es increíble, Antonio!" y trinos atemorizados mientras el español hacía el trabajo sucio, dejando al italiano estático en la silla.

¿Que _hostias_ acaba de pasar? Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que Romano pudiera procesarlo.

...Que ropa tan vergonzosa. ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que venir ese bastardo? ¡Lovino lo tenía todo bajo control! Bufó mientras pensaba en que le habría pateado el trasero si Antonio no hubiera venido.

Pero esas mallas eran _realmente_ ajustadas. ¡Qué cosa tan inapropiada para la situación! El italiano se abofeteó mentalmente, pero esa imagen todavía no se marchaba de su mente.

Se quedó esperando mientras miraba hacia la puerta, esperando que alguien viniera a desatarle. Pero empezó a entrarle sueño.

Los ruidos cesaron tras un momento. Pero eso fue porque Romano, sin darse cuenta, se había dormido en la silla. Se despertó sobresaltado, con las manos y las piernas libres de su anterior prisión.

"¿Lovi?" Una voz con acento español sonaba llena de preocupación.

Lovino soltó un sonido y alzó la cabeza hacia el otro. Le dolía el cuello por haberse dormido en una posición tan incómoda...

"¡Loviii! Tenemos que salir de aquí... La policía va a venir a por Gilbert..." El español le tomó del mentón para que se enfrentara a su mirada. Unos ojos cansados y furiosos encararon a unos verdes.

"Eres un puto pirata." susurró.

"Y tú un jefe de la mafia. ¿Nos podemos ir ya, por favor, pequeño Lovi?" Antonio intentó sacarle de la silla. Pero el otro no quería volver. Tenía que dejar de ser tan buenazo.

El chico nunca le replicaría nada si llevaba ese tipo de ropa _tan_ estrecha.

Tras unos minutos se escuchó un quejido proveniente del italiano, haciendo que el español suspirara. Entonces el mayor se lo subió al hombro, sacándole a la fuerza de aquel edificio.

El menor no protestó en ningún momento, pero su cara furiosa no desapareció un sólo instante, ni cuando estaban delante del apartamento de Antonio.

Su cara aún seguía con esa expresión cuando pasaron por la puerta y llegaron a su habitación.

Dejó al pequeño italiano sobre la cama y se sentó en el borde de ella, mirándole con algo de decepción.

"No eres muy fuerte, mi Lovi." Eso era, probablemente, la peor cosa entre todas las que hay, que el moreno podía haber dicho.

"¡No, tú sí que no eres fuerte!" Romano se cruzó de brazos y le miró con recelo. _No_ estaba actuando cómo un crío de dos años. "¡Lo tenía todo bajo control! ¡No necesitaba que montaras ese show, cómo si le conocieras de toda la vida y te lo cargaras!"

"Ya le conocía," Antonio soltó un suspiró. No esperó a que Romano respondiera y comenzó a explicar. "Cuándo yo era un joven pirata, nosotros tres hicimos un pacto. Yo cómo pirata, Gilbert en la mafia y nuestro amigo Francia cómo proxeneta. Lo conseguiríamos todo si trabajábamos juntos."

El italiano le miró. ¡Así que de verdad estaba metido en esas mierdas! Aunque un proxeneta tenía peor estatus que un pirata... Qué triste... y extrañamente sensual... ¡No, estúpido!

"Y ahora..." Antonio se levantó y comenzó a estirar de las sábanas que estaban bajo el italiano. "Tienes que dormir. Has pasado el día en ese sitio. Así que~ ¡a dormir!" El español, en lugar de ponerse encima de él tal y cómo Romano quería, le tapó con las mantas. "¡Ya llamé a Roma y le dije que te quedarías una noche más por qué me quieres muuuucho~!

"¡¿Qué?" El castaño intentó atrapar al otro para darle de cabeza contra la mesita. Pero entonces Antonio esquivó felizmente el ataqué y huyó de la sala, riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

(1): _Königreich Preußen_ : Reino de Prusia.

Qué mooono llega a ser Antonio, ¡protegiendo a su Lovi-Love! (Aunque encima vestido de torero, él adorna más xDDDDD) ¡Quizá ésta es su técnica para distraer al contrario!

Os espero en lo próximo que traduzca, grazie por leer~

-**Respuestas a _Reviews_**:

Konsu-Chan: Antes sí que era puntual traduciendo Fanfics... Ahora me he quedado atrasada, porque traduzco además Doujinshis xDDD. Qué desastre estoy hecha...

¡Pero bueno, aquí tienes la continuación! & OH (L), ¡ese es el final que deben tener en cualquier lugar! ¡Por qué estos dos están predestinados a acabar juntos!

Gracias por el Review~

Vainilla-Bittersweet: Pues al final ha sido Gilbert~ ¡Pero bueno, yo antes de leerlo pensé que sería algún mafioso, así que también acerté xD!

¡& nah, nah, no me hacen falta esas cosas! Me sobra con que me amenaces de venir a mi casa armada para que continúe escribiendo xDDD. ¡& los exámenes además me fueron genial! Creo que tus vibraciones me llegaron~

¡Gracias por el review ;D!

AngelusyCaim: Pues justamente ahora estoy escuchando esa canción, porque me recuerda demasiado al italianito xDDDD.

¡Aquí el salón del manga es bestial! Pero te tienen muy controlado T^T, si te pasas divirtiéndote son capaces de expulsarte por la cara... (Pero al menos los policias son guapos :_D).

Es que ya estoy prometida, & aún no existe la bigamia (?). Mi novia también me mataría, ¡pero entendería que es por Spamano xDDDD!

& creo que este año nos la pusieron adelantada o nos adelantaron una semana de vacaciones de verano ¬¬. ¡Pero no estoy segura~! Voy a mandarte el msn por MP :3.

¡Grazie por el review!

Patty-Chan: ¡Pues aquí tienes la tan ansiada continuación :D! (Me ha costado lo mío, ¿eh? e_e.)

& nah, ¡la canción originalmente está en italiano! Pero preferí traducirla por si alguien no se enteraba xDDD. La traducción la hice yo basándome en lo poco que sé, pero supongo que si la buscas en Google también te aparecerá ^^ -aunque algunas las traducen de tal manera que...-.

& en realidad el Fanfic lleva tiempo acabado, pero yo soy muy perfeccionista & voy despacio xDDDDDDDDD.

¡Grazie por el revieeew~!


	8. Tu llamada

"_¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Qué cosas te estás reservando? Ahora tienes todo lo que podías tener._" **George Balanchine**.

Advertencia: La autora a partir de aquí cambió la edad de Romano, ya que la diferencia de edad era bastante bestia y hacerles... hacer _ese tipo de cosas_, sería algo obsceno.

Aclaraciones importantes: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Spongelion**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

Bueno, ya dije que tardaría menos en actualizar y aquí estoy xD. ¡Así que más os vale disfrutar éste capítulo, que el próximo es el último ;^;!

* * *

A Romano le pareció que había dormido durante días. Aún estaba medio dormido y medio despierto.

Quería levantarse, pero la cama era demasiado cómoda. El olor que recorría la habitación parecía aturdir sus sentidos.

No era cómo si el italiano se hubiera sentido utilizado y abusado por Gilbert. Esa sensación se le iría en un rato, probablemente.

La razón por la que dormía tanto era porque el mes pasado apenas había podido dormir, ya que estaba pensando. Seguramente, el italiano nunca había sido muy afín a pensar en su vida antes de conocer a Antonio.

Le dolía la cabeza y su salud mental no era realmente buena.

Había dormido durante el resto del día y parte de la noche. Sus ojos cansados se dirigieron hacia el reloj. Era medianoche. La misma hora en que Antonio irrumpió en su habitación...

El italiano saltó de la cama. Sus ropas parecían gritar un fuerte has-dormido-un-huevo-y-necesitas-una-ducha-urgente. Pero antes de ir de cabeza a la ducha se asomó al comedor, con curiosidad por saber dónde estaba Antonio.

Echó una vistazo a la habitación, localizando así la figura del español. Las luces que iluminaban la habitación eran tenues y cálidas, dejaban ver que programa estaba viendo el mayor. Más bien lo que fingía ver.

El televisor estaba en silencio, como para no despertar a Lovino de su sueño. Entonces sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, como de costumbre.

Repentinamente, el moreno se giró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Las manos del castaño empezaron a sudar.

"Pensaba que alguien me iba a abrir la cabeza." dijo Antonio, bromeando. Romano tomó aire, adentrándose en el salón con prisa y sentándose en el borde del sofá. Cerca del otro, pero no tanto como la última vez.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza del italiano era que necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos. No necesariamente _con _Antonio... pero eso le haría las cosas más fáciles.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz del moreno sonaba más gentil tras aquel breve silencio.

"Estoy bien. Todo bajo control." dijo tercamente el menor. Una mano acarició la mejilla ligeramente hinchada del italiano, donde había sido golpeado. "Lo tenía todo bajo control." Repitió, pero no se apartó de la caricia. La mano se alejó por sí sola.

"Me confundes." dijo rotundamente. Romano le miró con curiosidad. Interesante manera de cambiar de tema. "Me mandas señales contradictorias."

Oh. Así que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia el mismo sitio. El italiano aún tenía que pensar sobre sus sentimientos... o más bien aclararlos. No supo que responder, así que simplemente se giró hacia la televisión. Daban una estúpida ópera, y encima mal hecha.

"Sólo me gustaría saber, ya sabes... Si debería seguir intentándolo," Antonio le presionó. Era bastante obvio que estaba más serio de lo normal. Ni siquiera había usado el pequeño apodo que le había puesto a Romano.

El rostro del italiano se calentó. El mayor estaba _intentando_ crear algo entre los dos. Y él era el único que lo estropeaba todo. ¡Pero el aún era un adolescente! ¡O algo así!

"Yo..." El castaño se detuvo. ¿Qué pretendía decir? "Yo creo... ¿Qué no estoy preparado para una relación seria?" Ya no sabía ni que decía. ¡Claro que estaba preparado para una! Especialmente con él. Su corazón se lo indicaba, pero su cabeza era la que lo negaba.

"¿Es por la edad? Tienes dieciocho, ¿no? Yo tengo veintiuno... No es ilegal..." Parecía que el español había volado por unos momentos hacia su pequeño mundo.

"¡N-no es eso! Yo no... Yo creo que..." Tartamudeó el menor. Era totalmente consciente de que expandía aquel sentimiento por todo su cuerpo. Debería haber tomado una ducha. A la mierda. Decidió escupir lo que su cabeza le decía. "No soy lo suficientemente bueno." Susurró esas cinco palabras tan débilmente que el otro tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo. Pero hicieron un efecto muy fuerte tanto en uno como en el otro.

Un tenso silencio les invadió de nuevo. Bueno, tenso para el italiano. Probablemente uno incrédulo por parte de Antonio. Podía sentir prácticamente las vibraciones burlonas que el otro desprendía.

¡No es que fuera un estúpido, sólo tenía miedo a ser rechazado!

"Eres..." El español dudó por unos instantes. "¡Oh, Lovi~!" se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza al pequeño italiano.

"¡Oye!" Romano gritó al verse rodeado por los brazos del otro. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho español; el mentón de Antonio descansaba sobre su pelo.

El adolescente sintió el ritmo su corazón al apoyarse ahí. Iba incluso más rápido que el suyo...

Y entonces fue cuando lo supo.

Por muy cursi que suene, ahora sabía que había nacido para decirle a _este hombre_ lo mucho que le quería.

Miró hacia esos ojos verdes. Brillaban como la raíz de una rosa. Las rosas simbolizaban la pasión que indudablemente un español enamorado le mostraría. Estaba bastante nervioso al pensar en aquello.

"¡Esa es la cosa más absurda que jamás he oído!" Antonio le dio un beso en la frente felizmente.

"¡No lo es, bastardo!" Romano intentó empujarle poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de parecer enfadado. Pero no consiguió moverle demasiado lejos, porque unos labios chocaron contra los suyos.

El italiano se congeló, pero se fue derritiendo lentamente dentro de ese beso.

El español tomó ambas manos de su acompañante y, gentilmente, le levantó del sofá. El beso no se rompió, ya que el menor empezó a caminar hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la habitación de donde vino.

El beso se rompió tan sólo por unos instantes, cuando Antonio jadeó, "Tu llamada."

Unos ojos miel señalaron hacia la cama, moviendo su cabeza y así, volviendo a besar al español con mucha más energía.

* * *

-El título del capítulo y la frase "_He nacido para decirte que te quiero_", pertenecen al grupo **_Secondhand Serenade_**. He estado escuchando _Your call_ y es preciosa (L).

La parte donde Antonio le dice el título de la canción no me parece muy convincente, pero no quería cambiarlo, ya que dice eso por la influencia de la canción.

¡En fin, yo creo que ha estado bastante bien~!

-**Respuestas a _Reviews_:**

Merlina-Vulturi: ¡Pues mira! Este cap. se me ha hecho muy ligero y no he tardado en traducirlo, además el último te dejaba un poco frío xDDD.

¡En fin, espero que disfrutres este capítulo!

Gracias por el _review_ ;D.


End file.
